Hermione and Minerva
by minervasgirl
Summary: this ignores dh. this is at the end of their seventh year. the final battle has happened. adn hermione goes to confess her love for Minerva. i am reposting this becasue i was having some problems before.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you and many kudo's go out to my beta reader, celticwords. she made the story flow, she gave it life. where as i was just creating a body she gave this body breath. thank you once again.

All of Hermione's thoughts gravitated towards her. Her presence always skittered to the front of her mind in Hermione's daydreams. She tried everything to not think about her. She tried to forget by throwing herself into studies and taking all of the classes she could manage. None of it had worked. Hermione was still, after all these years, in love with Minerva. But for Hermione she could never really be so informal with her; for she is still a professor…Professor McGonagall.

In only a few hours Hermione would leave her second home, and her love. As she lay in bed with everyone else around her sleeping, she gathered the coward to sneak out once again. She tried to tell herself that she could never remember the number of times she had done this before; but her mind kept a secret count that screamed out a total exceeding a thousand trips in the night. Hermione's thoughts strayed back to the day she knew she loved her professor. It was before the start of her fifth year. Minerva and the rest of the Order were coming and going like busy little bees gathering honey. But the Order never gathered anything as sweet as honey. They collected information on Lord Voldemort.

The night crept slowly. Hermione knew she could lose points for her house if she were caught. But she was compelled to continue. As Hermione approached Minerva's door emotions overwhelmed her with fear, excitement and a sense of loneliness. For no one knew she was out nor did they have any inkling (she thought) about her love. Still she moved closer to the door. She took one final deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," Minerva said, slightly annoyed that someone would disturb her so late. "Miss Granger! What are you doing out of bed?" Minerva looked perplexed. In Hermione's silence it did not take long for Minerva to assume something had to be wrong.

"My dear, what is it? Is someone hurt? Where am I needed?"

"You are only needed here. I am the one who is hurting."

"We must get you to Poppy." Minerva began to fuss over Hermione with her usual care and concern.

Hermione interrupted her, "No, it's not that."

"Well dear, come and sit with me." Minerva directed her to a chair. " Tell me what is the matter."

Minerva's loving gestures caused her to burst out with tears.

"Surely it is not all that bad?" Minerva spoke softly.

"But Professor…it is."

"Come now tell me what is wrong. Would you like some tea? Have a seat dear." Minerva calmly and deftly took Hermione by the shoulders and guided her to the couch. Hermione sat and watched in silence as Minerva made some tea.

Minerva became aware of the time and her weary state before she prodded Hermione. She had hoped the girl, although she could no longer call Hermione a girl, would enlighten her with out prodding. But she had no such luck.

"Hermione, will you not tell me what is going on in your head?" Minerva looked upon her with concern, "or at least tell me why you have come to see meat this hour?"

"I am sorry Professor, I just…I mean..." Hermione faltered over her thoughts as she tried to form the words.

"Starting is always the hardest with anything. But I gather that this is not just about school or exams. Is this a matter closer to the heart?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes." Minerva smiled with sympathy as she continued, "Loving someone does have its draw backs. It is always hard to talk about, especially when one is so young and has very few female friends with which to confide.

"Why don't we try to discuss something with a little less emotion behind it? Tell me about your newts."

Hermione silently thanked whatever God or Goddess was looking after her that guided Minerva to move the conversation to something else so she didn't have to tell her who was on her mind. Looking into her cup, Hermione said, "I know I failed all of them." with defeat in her voice.

"Oh, I doubt that my dear. You are always over critical of yourself. You do not recognize all of the good and beautiful things about you."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I just don't see it."

"Tell me what you do see."

"….ah…." Hermione looked around with confusion.

"Yes?"

"I see black robes, your tea cup…"

"No, dear, tell me what you see when you look in a mirror."

"I see an overly average female with mousy brown hair that is never going to calm down no matter how much I do to it." Hermione's words flowed from her mind with ease as she thought about how she saw herself.

"That's enough of that." Minerva quickly cut her off. "You are not overly average in the slightest. You have great courage, skill and a brilliant mind."

"I have been told that many times Professor, but I can't see that when I look in the mirror."

"Yes you can. Now, tell me what really is the matter that has brought you to my door at such a late hour?"

This was the moment Hermione had been avoiding… and yet she has wanted this moment for a long time.

"I can no longer ignore my feelings. I have loved one woman since my fifth year."

Minerva was slightly shocked by Hermione's sudden confession; but she tried her best to hide her surprise to keep Hermione from feeling ashamed . She didn't want Hermione to feel awkward or unwanted. She wanted the woman before her to be able to not have tears in her eyes when she returned to her bed this evening. But gods, why did it have to be so late in the year when she came? Why did it have to be now? And on the eve of the students leaving? Why was it always this night? Why was it always the last thing the students left her with? Their sorrow of leaving this place. But this was not about leaving Hogwarts. It was about some witch ignoring Hermione. Why any witch or wizard would ignore Hermione was beyond her.

"Why would any woman ignore you my dear," McGonagall found herself saying.

"It's because she doesn't know I exist. It's not that she is famous…well, in a wayshe is…but not like Hollywood famous. More like Dumbledore famous. Everyone knows him and he knows them back. But he would kindly reject any advance on him because he is like me." Hermione looked down into her lap, "He does not like the opposite sex."

"It's alright Hermione to use the word homosexual. It is not a bad thing in the wizarding world. It is not something that is frowned upon or seen as unnatural…far from it." Minerva tried to soothe Hermione's raw emotions of unrequited love.

When Hermione heard this she threw herself on the other woman and cried more. Minerva held the woman and stroked her back gently until she fell asleep in her arms. She cast leve corpus so as to not disturb the young woman who passed out from emotional exhaustion. Gently, she guided Hermione to her bed so she could sleep well and be rested in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you again celticwords for being my betareader. you have not idea how much it means to me that you continue to beta for me. thank you.

Hermione and Minvera 2

Minerva marveled at the thought of someone not paying attention to Hermione. The only person that she could think of that was famous was Harry Potter…but he was a wizard; not a witch. She worried about the witch in her chambers as she quietly crept inside. She was startled by Hermione's presence at the threshold. Minerva decided to ask Hermione to please join her in the sitting room.

"I have taken the liberty of owling your parents to let them know that you will not be returning to them at this time. I told them that you were interested in developing your animagus, which could take any where from a week to several months. I thought you could use a week to rest and relax, so you can get back to looking like a healthy person and not the zombie that you have become. Don't think I have not noticed that you are not well. But after the week if you wish to return I will not stand in your way."

"Will you really teach me to be an animagus?"

"I would be glad to help you my dear. But as I said before you must be healthy. It would be detrimental to you to try and teach you this week. I want you to rest and renew your soul. Above all things, I wish to see you well."

"Thank you, Professor. I don't know what to say."

"Just start by getting well. And please call me Minerva." Minvera smiled sweetly as she soothed Hermione's nerves with her touch.

By the middle of the week Hermione was much improved. She eventually become bored with doing nothing. The library was wonderful, but she had already gone through most of the books. Finally, Hermione got up the bravado to approach Minerva and try to persuade her into relenting on her decision to wait a full week.

Minerva looked up from her paper work and noticed the improvement in Hermione's demeanor. She no longer looked pale with bags under her eyes. She knew the young witch had been doing as she had asked, but wondered if Hermione was simply appeasing her because she had asked her to do so instead of doing it for her own health.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. May I help you?"

"Since I already have read most of the books in the library I was wondering if we could start on my training to be an animagus?"

"I believe I said a week," Minerva raised her arm to stop the young witch's protest and continued, "you do look better; but I still have much to finish. I will train you since it seems that you strongly wish to be an animagus." Minerva became distracted within her own thoughts as she wondered why Dumbledore had only given her a portion of her usual paperwork for the summer. She shook herself from her own thoughts and looked back up to address the young witch before her, "Let me finish what I have started and I will assist you."

"Thank you."

"Let us meet after lunch in my classroom."

Hermione left the office feeling elated. During her walk back to her rooms Hermione suddenly had a terrible thought. She realized that she didn't know what animal she would become. She knew which animal she hoped she would manifest, but she really had no way of knowing her animagus form. She knew that she would be revealing a very intimate part of herself to her Professor and was frightened that she didn't have a close enough relationship with Minerva to reveal that side of herself to her professor.

Lunch was a strange affair. Everyone gathered in the great hall. The tables were replaced with one round table large enough to seat everyone who was still there This arrangement allowed everyone at the table the to hear and see all of the people eating with ease. Hermione wondered if the table had been charmed to do have this effect to make communication easier. The other professors had grown used to her presence and no longer held there tongues while eating; and had even begun to ask her opinion on occasion. So far this was the best summer vacation yet. Hermione knew that she would have to find a job and start living in the world of the adults, but right now none of that seemed to matter. None of the world outside of Hogwarts existed to her. She felt as if she were in a time wrap. Things passed differently during the summer here at Hogwarts. This past week seemed like an entire month and each day a week. It wasn't as if time was dragging, but as if it had stopped altogether.

During lunch Hermione even took the chance to mention of her theory of time warping to the staff…but received silence in return. They could not tell her of the healing powers of Hogwarts, nor could they tell her that in actuality a month had passed inside the halls of Hogwarts; but outside only a couple of days had passed.

Minerva took in what Hermione had said and marveled at the witch's intuitive nature. She wondered how Hermione had figured it out so quickly. But she decided not to say anything. She was bound by the rules governing Hogwarts to remain silent about some of its secrets. No one outside the staff was privileged to the powers of Hogwarts' walls. Not even the ministry. Everyone suspected some kind of powers attributed to the school. If any one of the staff were to speak of the powers without permission, or were to give the secret away, they would be terminated from their job, charges would be brought against them, and could even wind up in Azkaban for the reminder of their years. Yes it was a cruel punishment, but a necessary one. The school would otherwise become bombard with people seeking out a return to health and their youth.

After lunch the two witches made their way to the transfiguration classroom. Upon entering Hermione saw that the tables and chairs were gone and had been replaced by cushions. At the end of the room was a table with a gong, a water fountain, and a candle. Hermione was confused by the unusual change.

Minerva noticed Hermione's state of confusion and answered her silent question.

"I have made the room more comfortable so that it is easier to concentrate."

Minerva then turned towards Hermione to start the lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three. i am going to try and update weekly. again many thanks, praise and love goes to celticwords for being my beta.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva

"I gather that you know the theory behind becoming an animagus considering the amount of time you have studied extensively this past week."

"Yes Profs..Minerva, I have."

"Good now let us begin. Do you any inkling of the kind of animal you are?"

"Well, I know what I would like to become; but whether I am truly that animal or not, I do not know. How do you figure out what you will become?"

"Ah, becoming the animal from within comes from knowing ones self. It comes from having a deep inner peace that knows no bounds. There are several ways of figuring out what animal you are. I have chosen mediation for you. This method will also help you in many years to come. Do you have any questions?"

"No Pro..Minerva."

"We shall break you of that habit yet." Minerva said with a twinkle in her eye. "So, please get comfortable and we will begin."

"Good. Now close your eyes, rest your hand on top of your legs, palms up. Breathe deeply in through your nose out through your mouth. Slowly… deeply in through you nose out through your mouth. Clear you mind off all thoughts. Focus on breathing for the moment. Slowly, deeply. Calm your mind. Be still. Still breathing deeply, in through the nose out through the mouth.

"Now, picture yourself some place safe. A place where you are certain no harm will come to you. Take in your surroundings. Is it bright? Are you inside or are you outside? Become familiar with where you are."

At this point Hermione was about to tell Minerva where she was but Minerva quickly interrupted. "I don't need to know where you are. Just know for yourself so that you can come back when ever you wish. Remember to breathe deeply and slowly. In through the nose out through the mouth…enveloped in your safe place. Slowly breathing in the positive and out the negative. This is your safe place. While you are here ask your animal to come to you. Do not fear any animal that comes to you; it will not harm you. This is your safe place and this is your animal. No one can ever take this place from you. This is yours and yours alone, unless you invite someone there with you. Still breathing deeply and slowly, look around to see if you animal has come to you. It may or may not depending on your state of inner peace and security. Keep in mind that your animal is only going to show itself when it is ready.

"Now come back to me…slowly. Listen to my voice, come back to the present. Slowly. Keep breathing. Come back to this room. Come back to this time. When you feel ready open your eyes." Minerva waited only a few moments for Hermione to rejoin her in the room. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed."

"Is that all?"

"Hmmm…no, it was a lovely journey. Thank you."

Minerva prodded her to see if her animal came "So, did your animal show itself?"

"No." Hermione sighed.

"It's alright. My animal did not show itself to me the first time either. It waited, until I was so frustrated with it that I was about to continue without knowing what it was."

"Really!"

"Yes, dear. And it is not advisable to move forward without knowing your animagus form. Now that your animal knows that you are seeking it it is aware that you want to know it and it will want to know you."

Hermione thanked Minerva again and left the classroom. She wasn't even aware of where her feet were taking her until she looked up to find she was in a tower. She had never been in the tower before, so she began to climb toward the top. Once she reached the top of the staircase she was assaulted by an amazing number of paintings. Not being able to help herself she started to investigate them each painting. At first she wondered why they were hidden away up here, until she realized that they were not magical. they had been painted using muggle oils and acrylics. She could see the progression in the artist talent from the ones buried and the one still sitting on the easel.

Now even more curious she picked up each painting to see if the artist had signed any of them. Hermione was perplexed she just could not find one of the paintings signed. She was sure it was one of the professors but she couldn't figure out which one. _Who amongst the professors at Hogwarts had this kind of talent? Who had the time?_ She thought of Dumbledore, but the painting on the easel had fresh paint. So it could not be him. She was now getting the feeling that she was intruding on someone's private layer, so she headed back down the staircase. As she returned to the main floor she thought that she should ask Minerva who it might be, but not just now, at dinner.

She went back to the guest quarters that Minerva had set up for her. Upon entering her quarters she went to each piece of art in there to see if any of it matched the art she saw in the tower. But none of it was similar in style, or even muggle.

Minerva was in her study keeping both offices one for business and the other so that people could visit her and not disturb her. Of course she kept regular hours while school was in so that students and faculty could find her. But not during the summer, she kept her own schedule. But currently she was in her study when she heard the knock.

"Enter. Ah, good afternoon Poppy! What brings you to my door step? Please have a seat."  
"Thank you Min." Poppy smiled sweetly as she took the offered seat.

"Would you care for tea?"

"Yes thank you. I was just stopping by to see how you and Hermione were getting along. I know that you were worried about her and I have seen her at all of our summer meal times. But, I have a feeling that is not the whole story. Nor does it mean that she is doing better. But she does look it."

"Yes, I know that just because she is eating and looking better does not mean that she is doing better. I have been thinking about that myself. I still don't know what truly brought her to me that night. She told me a story of unrequited love for someone she was close to."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know Poppy. I would have hoped that she would have confided in me by now but it may be that she just needs to heal. Meanwhile, the ruse of my teaching her has given her the chance to heal. Now that I am teaching her then maybe she will come to know that I am on her side no matter what."

"Yes, dear, but you should save her the trouble of bringing it up. For she may never bring it up herself if she is trying to avoid the confrontation."


	4. Chapter 4

so here is chapter four. sorry it took so long. my computer crashed, ren faire started, and i couldn't get a hold of my computer geek to transfer the data. so i will try and update as often as i can. it might not be weekly. i am going to try. each time i as i am going to do something a major thign happens to i am not going to give a time frame. sorry. T_T i wish i could for you. i wish i could update weekly. when faire is over and not consuming my life i will get back to a more regular schedule. please enjoy. and many thanks to celtic words for being my bata.

* * *

Chapter 4

Poppy and Minerva talked for a long time afterwards. When they realized it was time for dinner they headed to the great hall. They ran into Hermione in the process. Poppy quickly took her leave and left the two witches in the hall.

"I'll see you later, Minerva." Poppy spoke somberly.

"Fine," Minerva bit out, "Hermione, might I have a word with you?"

"Aaah…sure?"

"Follow me. We will take dinner in my corridors."

"Okay" Hermione smiled brightly at the thought of having dinner with Minerva in her corridors.

They walked back to Minerva's room in silence. It was a comfortable silence between them that covered them as they made the short journey to Minerva's quarters. Once in her room, Minerva called for dinner. Hermione assumed Minerva wanted to talk. She tried to figure out what it was about, but was at a loss. They ate silently until Hermione finally spoke up, "Alright, I give. What is on your mind?"

Startled by this sudden outburst Minerva gave a weak smile and spoke, "I was just thinking how much you've grown and how wonderful it is to still have you around the castle."

Hermione blushed at hearing Minerva's complement.

"But I was also thinking," Minerva continued, "about what Poppy and I were discussing earlier."

"So, can I assume that I was about the topic of discussion?"  
"Yes, my dear, that would be correct."

"Why were you talking about me? If you don't mind my asking."

"We were discussing your progress, and Poppy wondered if I had made any progress with you as to why you sought me out that night."

Hermione started to say something, but her words soon become imcomprehensible through her sobbing.

Minerva, hoping to comfort Hermione said "I am here to listen. I am not here to judge. Come, let us move to the couch." Minerva sat down first guiding the younger witch. As she sat she guided Hermione's head to lay in her lap and began stroking her hair softly to sooth her. They sat like that for a while. Minerva's thought were anything but pure. She was full of rage and full of love. Her anger was directed at the witch who could hurt Hermione this badly. But her love overwhelmed her more; for she truly loved the witch within her arms. She wished that Hermione might see her as she truly was, but Minerva knew she was only fooling herself. No one as young as Hermione could ever love her. Minerva looked down to see Hermione beginning to calm down and rest peacefully.

"Hum…I wonder if a pattern is forming." Minerva thought out loud to the room. She cursed herself for leaving her wand at the table as she carried Hermione to her bed. She lay the younger witch down and lightly kissed her forehead, taking in the sweet smell that was uniquely Hermione. Her scent made Minerva shudder. At the same time Hermione woke.

"Are you cold?" Hermione spoke dreamily, "here, let me keep you warm." Hermione reached her arms around Minerva's waist and pulled her closer to her own body. She gathered her into her arms and held Minerva so close that she couldn't get away.

_Merlin's beard Hermione is strong when half asleep, I shall have to remember that._ Minerva's thoughts wandered randomly as sleep began to take her over. The two witches awoke to a rapping at the door.

Concerned that both Minerva and Hermione had missed both breakfast and dinner the night before, Pomona went to check on Minerva first. After all, Hermione was a guest of hers and Minerva should be made aware if something happened to Hermione. But never in all her years would she have thought to find Minerva McGonagall wrapped in an ex-students arms. Yes, she had heard rumors of it. But many of them she had started herself. She never thought that they might be true. She mostly did it to annoy Minerva. But this, this was shocking to say the least.

Minerva shot out of bed and lept to the other side of the room to block Pomona's view into her bedroom. She told Pomona to wait for her in her office to return with Hermione and explain. Minerva returned to the bed and gently woke Hermione and told her that she would like the younger witch to join her with Pomona in her office to explain what happened last night. She also told Hermione that she didn't have to talk unless she wanted to add anything.

"I assume you would like an explanation?" Pomona nodded her reply. "It is very simple, really. Hermione was not feeling well last night and fell asleep upon me. I didn't want to sleep on the couch so I moved her to the bed. As you can see nothing happened. Even if something happened, we are both consenting adults and it would be none of your concern."

"I see." Pomona said sharply. She was upset to hear that if her friend was shagging an ex-student she would never hear of it.

"No, Pomona, you would know if I had been shagging Hermione. I'm sure all of the portraits would be buzzing about it." Minerva answered the other witch's unspoken resentment. Pomona stormed out.

Hermione was shocked by Minerva's unforgiving words. She knew that Minerva kept to herself; but to openly scald an equal? Hermione could only think that she had done something wrong.

"I am sorry for whatever it is that I have done wrong to make you so angry at me that you took it out on Professor Sprout."

"You have done nothing wrong. I am not angry at you. Nor would I direct my anger for you towards another person. I told Pomona simply what I thought about her barging into my rooms unannounced. Besides, she is such a gossip. She needs to learn boundaries. I was just letting her know."

"Why would she presume that we were shagging?"

"Because that is why everyone thinks you are here.

"I should explain. After and during the war many teachers took students as pets. I know it's not right, but please let me continue."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"When the Dark Lord rose the second time many here fell into despair. Some of those within Hogwart's walls asked students to stay and be with them during the hardships of the day. Some of the teachers who did not take part in this practice began to call these students pets. Unfortunately, your stay here at the end of the term gives the impression that I merely waited until you were of age. Many of the staff here assumed I would ask you to be my 'pet'. I am completely baffled as to where they got that idea. I have never in my entire teaching career made an advance upon a student. It is morally wrong and a complete breach of protocol…not to mention the abuse of power that can be used in that situation.."

Hermione was shocked to hear this revelation. With a bit of hope in her voice she tentatively asked, "So…umm.." Minerva knew what question was on Hermione's lips before the words were even able to form. She always hated to have to answer truthfully. Not because she was ashamed of her sexuality or her own desires, but simply because her love was fluid.

"Are you telling me that you love women?"

"Yes and no." Minerva saw the wrinkles form on Hermione's brow as she tried to figure out the cryptic message. "Let me explain. My love is a many varied thing. In the muggle world I would be labeled as bisexual. But there is more to it than just a label. I, myself do not like the finality of labels and have come to the conclusion that we are all human. We are all one, reflections of God, Goddess, or whatever higher being you believe in. We are all loved by that power and how can we not try to love one another the same? Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, Minerva."

Sighing, Minerva relaxed. But Hermione was not finished.

"Then maybe my question should have been 'have you ever loved a woman?"

"Yes," Minerva said deflated, "I have many times." As she said this her eyes got a far off look in them turning from remembrance to love, passion and finally to what looked like regret. "Each one a wonderful witch; each one died in my arms."

"I'm so sorry, Minerva." Hermione whispered trying not to wake Minerva from her revelry.

Minerva continued "It has been a long time since I've told anyone. My first love was while I was here as a student. She was a year ahead of me. She died during the tri-wizarding tournament my sixth year. The teacher's took her to the hospital wing where I held her; feeling completely helpless as she drifted from me. Many years passed before I let anyone in again. I lived in the muggle world for a time and lived with a roommate. She was always dragging me to night clubs to meet someone. But she too was taken from me when she was stricken with the avian bird flu and died. Fearing that I was a curse I returned to the magical world seeking out an answer to why those that I love continued to die before their time. I found myself drawn to Hogwarts. To Albus. To see if he had any answers. He told me it was not my fault that they died, but that it was simply their time to go. Then he offered me a job. I took it knowing that I needed a job and that it would take my mind off their deaths. I was right. I had no time to dwell on the past when the future looked me in the face every day. I did come to terms with the fact that their deaths were not my fault. But never shall I forget them either."

Hermione was listening intently as Minerva was talking. This was a rare thing, Minerva McGonagall talking about herself. She sat in silence while Minerva thought on all that she had divulged. Feeling brave, Hermione asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, my dear, I love all my students."

Seeing the other witch was still lost in her thoughts Hermione walked to her. Gently she guided her to the couch and held her. Minerva relaxed into her arms and wept. It had been so long since anyone had cared not just about her but for her. She wept for those she had lost and wept for the one holding her. She was fully aware of what Hermione was asking. But she was not ready to love and lose again.

Yes, she wanted to be able to love Hermione. But it was only a week ago that Hermione had come to her. She could not allow herself to take advantage of a student in need of healing as she was trying to find herself. Besides, what could a witch as young as Hermione see in her?

Feeling better, Minerva sat up. As she looked at Hermione she saw hurt and love in her eyes."Hermione, I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm just afraid that I will hurt you. I don't want that to happen."

"That's a risk everyone takes in loving."

"Then why. Why me?"

"You know better. I didn't choose you. My heart did. Love knows no age, nor cares about status. It does what it will. And my heart willed me to love you. I was not given a choice. But if I had been given a choice, I could not have done better. For you are everything I would look for and more."

Minerva sighed. She knew Hermione was right about not having a choice. She, herself never had that luxury in her life. But she did have a choice in how she handled the young witch's proclamation of love. She had never loved a student nor former student like she did Hermione. The love she felt for the younger witch was that of her first love. Minerva's internal debate was of immense proportions. The battle of being loved again versus her own moral standards warred within her heart. Seeing the emotions flash across Minerva's face gave Hermione the courage to speak once again.

"I am an adult now, and I am no longer your student. We would be two consenting adults. It would not be wrong."

"I know. I just am trying to figure out how this happened. How I fell in love with you."

"The same way I did. Our conversations, our time together, and the constant care and respect that formed between us over the past several years."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Minerva got up and walked to her desk. When Minerva did not return Hermione sought her out.

"So…?" she spoke hoping to encourage Minerva to open again.

"So, what is it that you want, Hermione?"

"What happens between us?"

"There is no _us_."

"Can we not even discuss if there ever might be an _us_?"

"Give me time. It's been years, and with you so young I don't want you to feel obligated to me. Just please give me time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione left Minerva to her thoughts. As she started towards her room she quickly realized she was hungry. Looking at the time she decided to wait until lunch was served; and continuedback to her room. Feeling tired, she decided a shower would help wake her up and make her feel better. She picked out an outfit to wear after the shower of an old school shirt that was just a bit too tight, to show off her femininity, and a pair of stone washed jeans. She quickly turned on the water and stepped into a cold blast of water to awaken her body. It didn't take long for her to invigorate her mind with the cold shower and change into her new clothes. She contemplated the upcoming lunch in the great hall, and made the decision to confront any rumors by attending the lunch with her head held high.

Minerva sat in her office staring at the correspondence that came in the night before. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought. _I have to put a stop to some of this._ She decided to start with the Ministry.

As she planned her next actions so she noticed several letters for Hermione in the pile of correspondence. Minerva sorted them out and placed them on one of the chairs in front of her desk. She continued her previous task with the Ministry by declining the invitation sitting before her. She then moved on to transfiguration matters. Many letters asked if she was up to date on the latest of Transworld. She was all too familiar with the newest innovations her field, but it was really the same old dribble just written in a new way. There was nothing truly new or even remotely encouraging. Finally, she leaned back in her chair for a moment of peace. Before she was able to relax completely, Albus showed up in a portrait, interrupting her reverie.

"Minerva dear, I've not seen you all week. What have you been up to?"

"Albus, I have neither the time, nor the inclination to discuss anything with you. I have others things on my mind."

"And by other things; you mean Hermione Granger? Hum."

"Albus!" she hissed a hasty response before she calmed down to admit to his accusation, "yes."

"She loves you, you know. She will do whatever you ask. What she didn't tell you was that she needs you."

"Why are you telling me this Albus? I have not the strength, nor the heart to rush into this."

"So you are at least considering it?"

Minerva sighed and closed her eyes to concentrate. After a long period of quiet contemplation she responded, "Yes, Albus, as much as it goes against all that I am; I am considering it. Why…I know not."

"It's simple, Minerva, you love her in return. More than you are willing to admit. You love her with your all."

Minerva could only nod.


	7. Chapter 7

many thanks to my beta. i have been remiss in thanking her in my anxioness to post new chapters. please forgive me. T_T have a wonderful muse. and have been playing with her. also i would like some help on where to go with this. the plot bunny left me about chpt 5 and i am now really stuck. thank you, the reader. this will be the last post until the new year as i have nothing else written nor with the beta. so happy holidays and happy new year.

* * *

Chpt 7

Hermione went down to the great hall for lunch. When she entered she silently hoped to not cause a scene. She just wanted to eat lunch, be seen, and go back to bed. Although she was completely well rested by now, she desperately needed to find some alternative to her usual interests of Minerva and meditating. Her problem was that every time she tried to mediate she fell asleep. Granted, she would wake well rested, but she was no closer to finding out what her animal was then when she began this process. Maybe Professor Hooch would be up for entertaining her for the afternoon. She looked up from her plate looking for the flying instructor and found her in conversation with Minerva. That's all it took to intrigue her interest. _I don't remember seeing Minerva come into the great hall; and I wonder what they are talking about?_

Minerva and Rolanda were innocently talking about how lovely the weather was for this time of year. It had not gotten so horridly hot like it usually did during previous summers at Hogwarts. They agreed that is was a sign that they were in for a long and cold winter this year. Out of the corner of her eye Minerva saw Hermione look up and watch as her eyes landed on them. The look in Hermione's eyes stung her deeply and she knew immediately that she should get a second opinion from an actual human…not just a portrait.

"Ro, would you mind joining me after lunch? I have some personal matters that I would like your input on."

Rolanda nodded in acceptance.

Hermione finished lunch and walked over to where Rolanda and Minerva were sitting to ask Rolanda if she was free after lunch to help her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I already have plans. But if you would like I could come and find you after I have finished with them."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much. I shall be either in the library or the transfiguration classroom."

"That sounds fine. I'll look for you."

Hermione walked away as Minerva turned to ask, "So, shall we head to my office?"

"Office, hun? This is official business then?" The Flying instructor said.

Minerva sighed, "No, Ro, it is not. But I have some things that need to be done there and I fear that if I don't go there now that they will have to wait for another day or three."

"Hum…Ms. Granger keeping you that busy?"

Minerva hit Rolanda on the arm and nearly shouted, "I have never, nor will I ever take a pet, Ro…and you know that! I would never abuse my power like that. Hermione has needed to sort things out and I have obliged her. Yes it is a small rouse of her learning to become ananimagus; but it has also given her time to figure out whatever it is that is bothering her. Besides, it was Hermione who came to me." She said this last bit softly, not wanting to really talk about it but knowing that was the whole reason she had asked Rolanda to come by for a discussion.

Rolanda nearly fell over hearing this bit of news. She had heard the rumors; but thought nothing of them for this was Minerva McGonagall we were talking about. She never did anything out of line, let alone entertain thoughts of having a relationship with an ex-student.

"So you have been busy then?" Ro said in an amused tone.

"No, I have not. Not in the way you are thinking. I have been helping Hermione to become an animagus. That's it."

"But she wants something more then?"

"Yes, quidwitch." Minerva said as she entered her office. "She only recently told me, and that is why I am now seeking your consul. Albus can only do so much before I become infuriated with him_._"

"Yes he can get annoying. Always offering lemon drops. I almost want to go and buy some just to taunt him." She says with a grin on her face.

"Please tell me you won't do that to me when I'm up there." Minerva asked heartfelt.

"Right, like you would go around the school offering candy to anyone who passed you by."

"Too true. Please have a seat." Minerva took a seat upon a couch near the fireplace and lit a small fire for light and comfort. Ro sat in a chair and scoot it near the couch to wait for her to begin.

"Ro, you know how I feel about professors and students having affairs. And I know with Hermione it would not be an affair, it would be forever."

Rolanda nodded "Yes, Minerva, I know how you feel. But I also know that you deserve what you could have with Hermione. It would be a beautiful thing. It would not kill you like I know you are thinking. It will make you stronger." Minerva made to say something, but Rolanda continued before she could get a word out, "No, please let me. I am sure that Hermione would not tell you if she was not sure herself. Yes, she may go on to do great things. As I am sure that Trewaleny has seen. But she wants you. She would not do anything without thinking it through."

Minerva sighed and sat back in the couch. She looked down at the floor and thought about what Rolanda had just told her. She knew that Hermione would not do anything rash as telling another person that she loved them without knowing it was truly how she felt. She knew that Hermione was destined for great things. This she had not doubt. Whether she was going to be included in Hermione's life was what she was questioning. She wondered if she would be comfortable bringing her home to meet her parents at Christmas time. Or if she would find an excuse to keep that part of her life a secret from her family.


End file.
